Put it in Your Mouth
by JustVC
Summary: Glenn knows what he wants, and he knows how to get it. He's not as innocent as he looks.


_Put it in Your Mouth_

The chink would be the death of him; Daryl was sure of it. What Daryl wasn't sure of, however, was if he _minded_ the chink being the death of him. Because, _Christ,_ the sinful thoughts that came to mind when that kid did…_whatever_ with his mouth, they were enough to get Daryl going in seconds. Hell if he knew when he started noticing, but since then he hasn't been able to stop.

It started out innocently, but as time went on Daryl started to think the kid was doing it to him intentionally. During watch, Daryl could handle catching sight of Glenn sitting around as he darted a pink tongue out to moisten his lips, drawing the bottom one in and trapping it between his teeth to gnaw softly. The Asian's thumb would always make its way into his mouth. Not all of it, barely just the tip. _Every time_. (Daryl knew this because he watched often; it wasn't weird! What the hell else did he have to do?) He wasn't sucking his thumb, not really. It was more just…_there_. Maybe he would just lightly graze his teeth along his nail every so often; maybe his tongue would run over his fingertip. Whatever was happening, it always kept Daryl staring.

Then it was like he brought in fuckin' _props _to screw with Daryl. Glenn had returned one day from his supply run looking way too happy for a guy stuck in a zombie apocalypse.

"Hey, hey Daryl! Dude, guess what I found. It's our lucky day." The kid practically fuckin' _pranced_ up to him grinning like an idiot. The backpack was stuffed tight. Daryl could tell he had a good run.

"What?"

"That wasn't a very good guess."

"Just fuckin' tell me." Daryl growled and turned to walk towards a table, ready to sort out the supplies. But when he turned around he was greeted with a round red orb on a stick being sucked into circled lips and pulled out glistening wet with spit.

"Blow Pops! The kids are going to love me."

Daryl's eyes widened as that tongue, _Jesus that tongue,_ swirled around the candy.

"I found something for after dinner too. Totally scored on this run."

The sugary treat made Glenn's cheek bulge as he walked away, and all Daryl could do was stare.

Dinner just cemented the fact that the world hated Daryl Dixon. Push Ups; And no, not the physical exercise. Glenn had also found, of everything left in the shithole of the world they lived in, _Push Ups ice-cream _on his run.

And he was eating one.

Not only eating but honest to god creating porn with the Popsicle; At least in Daryl's eyes. Nothing would tear them away either. Daryl stared, really stared. Elbows on the table, hands brought into a fist in from of his mouth, plastic fork still in hand. He stared at the small hands holding the treat, fingers holding the thin plastic stick and fist wrapped around the rest, pushing up into the awaiting mouth. The mouth…and lips…and tongue...that was working at the sticky, sweet substance, messier than the younger kids. A drop ran down the corner of Glenn's lips, only to be caught by his tongue, quickly swiping out to clean it and get back to licking. His eyes were closed and Daryl could tell, even through the soft murmur the group was making over their meal, the Asian was making soft moans over it all. Talk about over dramatic, but the whole ordeal drew Daryl in.

His eyes opened slowly to stare into Daryl's own, tongue making a round to gather any leftover liquid left on his lips. The plastic fork had snapped in half before Daryl stood up quickly to grab Glenn by the collar, the treat falling to the floor. Secluded from the others Daryl finally spoke to the younger man.

"You sure do seem to like things in your mouth." Daryl stared down at Glenn, not moving from the spot on the ground he had been nearly thrown.

"I don't know what you mean…"

Daryl huffed and took a small step closer, hooking his thumb into his waistband. "If you wanted to suck on somethin' so bad you shoulda just came to me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

The sudden change from the scared expression to something much less innocent with that statement wiped the smirk right off Daryl's face.


End file.
